1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for managing acquired contents so as to easily find a desired one of them.
2. Related Art
In recent years, an information processing device such as a printer and a facsimile machine is configured to acquire various kinds of contents. For example, a printer is adopted to acquire a data file to be printed (print content) from a terminal device. Further, a facsimile machine is adopted to receive facsimile data (facsimile content) or to acquire facsimile data to be transmitted (facsimile content) from a scanner unit or an external device. An information processing device with a telephone function can acquire (record) voice messages (voice communication content). It is convenient to save content acquired by an information processing device in a searchable fashion. In this case, it is desirable to save the acquired content in association with one or more keywords for searching the intended one of contents saved. In the following description, the keywords for searching will simply be referred to as “search keywords.” A search keyword is designated by a user based on what kind of information is contained in the acquired content.
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2005-20256 discloses a data management device (a content management device) adopted such that the user can easily designate the search keywords. The data management device is connected with an image scanner via a network. The image scanner is configured to create a reduced image of scanned image data (image content) and transmit the reduced image to the data management device. The data management device extracts discriminative parameters from the reduced image received, and then extracts possible keywords associated with the reduced image based on the discriminative parameters. The possible keywords extracted are sent to the image scanner. The image scanner displays the possible keywords. Subsequently, the image scanner transmits to the data management device a keyword designated by the user among the possible keywords and the acquired image data. The data management device stores the image data scanned, and saves the keyword designated by the user as a search keyword in association with the image data.